


challenge

by oh_no_oh_dear



Series: tungle dot hell [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Analingus, DON'T MAKE ME WRITE SMUT I WILL SCREAM AND BLUSH THE ENTIRE TIME, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild D/s, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_no_oh_dear/pseuds/oh_no_oh_dear
Summary: Prompt: "Sam/Steve + Steve is an ass-eating champ."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want you to know that every time I'm sent a smut prompt, I lose roughly 5 months off my lifespan. I typed most of this with my eyes squeezed shut, screaming with my mouth closed. #maturity

The man was infuriating. He out-ran Sam, he always won Scrabble with some bullshit word that had fallen out of use decades ago, he charmed Mama Wilson on the first go, he took to technology as fast as Sam could show it to him, his paintings were hanging proudly in their living room -- not because they were his, but because they were actually _that good_ , and even fucking Redwing, the world’s most irritable cat (don’t ask, Sam’s 2 year old niece had named it) took to Steve immediately.  
  
Sam didn’t feel jealous or inferior, it was just... kind of annoying. Steve had even smugly said “Your generation didn’t _invent sex,_  you know,” before proceeding to make Sam honest to god worry that the neighbours would think he was being murdered.  Steve Rogers was good at everything (except singing. Yikes.)  
  
Sam wasn’t complaining. Not now, anyway.  
  


Sam barely entered the bedroom after his shower, towel slung low around his hips, when Steve was suddenly in his space.   
  
    “Challenge.” The single word made Sam’s heart speed up a little. Challenge. It meant Steve was in a _mood_ , and the only person almost as stubborn and daredevil as Rogers, was Wilson. So far, ‘Challenge’ had entailed Being Quiet While Getting A Life-Ruining Blowjob (Steve - 1, Sam - 0); Coming Untouched (Steve - 2, Sam - 1); Edging Marathon (Steve - 3, Sam - 4); Mild Restraints (Steve - 5, Sam - 5); Mild Restraints: Blindfold Edition (Steve - 5, Sam - 8)...  
  
    “What’s got you all worked up?” Sam asked, slightly breathless because Steve was already mouthing at his neck and pressing his hips against him.  
  
    “Saw something. Online.”  
  
Sam let his head fall back with a soft groan; Steve had trailed his fingers up his thigh and was tugging insistently at Sam’s towel. ‘Online’ usually meant something that would have Sam an absolute wreck; there was nothing that Steve liked more than taking his lover to pieces and holding him after.   
  
    “Okay?” Steve breathed, his fingers just skimming Sam’s bare thigh through the gap in the towel. Sam felt his cock twitch, the heat from Steve’s hand being so close already winding him up.   
  
    “Okay. Challenge.”  
  
    “Good. Lie down, please.”  
  
The _please_  got him every time. Steve was perfectly fine being casual and teasing in their day-to-day interactions, but this... the polite commands said with ease...   
  
Sam made to lie on his back, but Steve shook his head and gestured for him to turn over. Sam followed suit and glanced back, a tiny frown on his face. He bit his lip, meeting Steve’s heated gaze. Oh, Rogers was in a _mood._    
  
Steve made a sound of satisfaction and Sam felt the mattress dip under the other man’s weight as Steve joined him on the bed.  
  
Steve’s voice was low, rough in the way that it got when he was really turned on.   
“Jesus, look at you. Hands and knees, if you would.”  
  
Sam glanced quickly at Steve, who tilted his head - _Alright?_ Sam nodded his acquiescence before following Steve’s request. He wasn’t sure where this was going just yet, but if it was what he was starting to suspect--  
  
    “Sam.” It was just a word, gruff and breathy all at once. Sam let out a small groan when large hands gripped his ass, a little bit rough, a little bit possessive.   
“Sam...” Steve didn’t continue, instead bending to lightly nip at one of Sam’s ass cheeks, drawing a soft grunt from him.   
  
Okay, he could kind of guess what Steve was getting at now. Sam felt hyper aware of Steve’s every move, feeling the sharp but pleasurable sensation of Steve biting and kissing his burning skin. The noises he made-- the moans and hard exhales -- sounded as though he was getting as much out of it as Sam was--  
  
Sam found himself rocking back a little when Steve made to spread his cheeks, opening himself up in a way that was a little obscene, a little bit shameless. Steve let out a strangled groan.   
  
    “ _God_ , Sam-- you want this? Yeah?”  
  
Sam couldn’t speak; he was achingly hard and he felt like every fucking nerve ending was electrified. Instead, he canted his hips back a little more, and that was answer enough.   
  
The first feather-light stroke of Steve’s tongue drew a moan out of both men, Sam’s eyes fluttering shut. Steve ran a little warmer than the average person, so the feeling of his tongue against Sam’s skin was nothing short of exquisite. Sam was dying to touch himself, but almost as though he’d read Sam’s mind, Steve’s grip tightened just enough to keep him in place without hurting him.   
  
Steve’s went about turning Sam to jelly with teasing licks, his tongue just barely fluttering over his hole. Occasionally he’d pause to press wet kisses to Sam’s cheek, or just squeeze Sam’s ass hard enough to make him moan. Sam felt like he was dying, desperate to stroke himself-- but the minute he made a move to do so, Steve tutted.   
  
    “Don’t do that, Sam.” His voice wasn’t disapproving, just gently commanding-- and Sam let out a frustrated sound that turned into a drawn-out sigh when Steve returned to his ministrations with vigour. Sam was lost in the sensation, true-- but part of what was driving him crazy was the _sounds_  Steve was making, unabashed grunts of pleasure and low groans as though he’d never had his mouth on anything better than Sam’s ass.   
  
    “Steve-- _please_ \--” Sam finally rasped, his arms shaking with the effort of holding himself up and not touching himself, as instructed.   
  
    “Please?”  
  
    “I --”  
  
    “Tell me what you need.”  
  
    “Touch me. Please--”  
  
Sam let out a sharp moan when Steve finally, _finally_  touched his cock, his pace unforgiving but almost punishingly gentle in the way he knew Sam liked.   
“Move forward a little. On your knees. Hands on the wall.”   
  
Sam let out a sound like a sob; Steve wasn’t going to let him touch himself, which meant he was going to take him to pieces even more.   
“Okay, Sam?” Steve asked, checking in. Sam nodded before moving.   
“Thank you, Sam. Can you press your thighs togeth-- yes. _Fuck_ , you’re wet--” Steve’s breath hitched as he slid his own cock between Sam’s ass cheeks, rocking his hips back and forth even as he jerked Sam off.   
  
    “Fuck--!”  
  
    “Let me hear you, Sam. Please.” Steve’s voice was a little bit shaky now, his movements becoming stuttered as he drew close-- but he wouldn’t finish until Sam was done. He never did.   
  
    “Steve, _fuck_ , I want-- let me come, please... I can’t...”   
  
Steve breathed out hard, steadying himself. Sam was usually fairly quiet in bed, so his vocalizations were both precious and almost enough to send Steve over the edge.   
  
    “Steve-- Steve--” And Sam’s hips rolled forward with the force of his orgasm, coating Steve’s fist, dripping down his cock and balls, adding to the slick slide between his legs. Steve hastened his pace, Sam’s cry still ringing in the air, and when Sam reached back to spread his own ass cheeks, Steve’s vision almost whited out with how hard he came.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
    “Let’s call that a tie,” Sam murmured sleepily against Steve’s neck, the two of them tangled around each other, unable to do much else than pant and exchange the occasional exhausted kiss.   
  
    “A tie? Mmm... looks like we need a tie-breaker, then.”  
  



End file.
